


The Space Between Dreams

by benelelax



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benelelax/pseuds/benelelax
Summary: Harry came to him gently, with a care that made it seem as though Cooper had never woken, and was now only entering a new phase of dream.
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Harry Truman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	The Space Between Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Cooper gets shot but before he reveals the Sordid Truth about his past with Windom Earle. I didn't re watch anything to fit this into the timeline though so be prepared for it to not fit anywhere.

After some thought, Cooper wasn’t at all sure whether he had been certain to latch the door to the hotel room before he’d crawled into bed. Surely, he must have. Perhaps Harry had come by a key to room 315. Cooper wasn’t sure how he would have, but such a thing must have occurred, for he opened his eyes slowly and saw the man taking measured steps, holding up his hands in warning by the dim light coming from the bathroom fixture. He watched, but did not move. Harry came to him gently, with a care that made it seem as though Cooper had never woken, and was now only entering a new phase of dream.

He held onto the feeling when Harry paused at the edge of the bed, seemingly stalled at what to do next. If this were only a dream, why should Cooper worry for the consequences? He knew better than most why this wasn’t the case, but he couldn't seem to blink the sleep from his eyes. Instead of worrying, he rose to rest on his knees and wrapped arms around Harry’s neck, leaning off the bed to do so. 

“Cooper?” Harry questioned, sounding confused even though his hand had moved to the small of Cooper’s back, as though to support the way his face was buried in the fabric of Harry’s shirt. 

Harry’s free hand ran down his side, stopping at the place where bandages met hip, the change in texture obvious even beneath the fabric of his pajamas. 

“Does it hurt much?” Harry asked. The look in his eyes, the knit of his brow, the bald concern caught at Cooper’s throat. It must’ve been why the next thing he said was so nakedly honest. 

“Harry, I think sometimes that it does not hurt nearly enough.” Harry pulled back, hands on Cooper’s shoulders, frowned a frown that made Cooper feel small. 

“You can’t just say things like that, Coop,” Harry told him, sounding like he was trying to summon sternness above concern. Something fluttered in Cooper’s stomach, first a warm feeling at how Harry cared for him. Then it curdled into a kind of despair. _If Harry cares, it is only because he doesn’t know anything of the truth about me._ The truth of Windom Earle hung over him as heavily as if the man himself were crouched at the foot of the bed. Cooper consciously stopped himself from glancing down at his feet to reassure himself. 

Unsettled by the tides of these thoughts, Cooper wanted to stop Harry from holding his shoulders at arm's length. From looking so unhappy. 

“I won’t, Harry,” he said, falling back to sit on his heels. It was late at night. What was Harry doing here? “I won’t…” he murmured again. 

“You left this at the station,” Harry held up the black tape recorder that usually made a home in Cooper’s breast pocket. 

“Oh…” Was all he could say, caught wrong-footed again. “I’m surprised I didn’t notice.” Harry’s lips quirked in a small smile. 

“I was, too. Maybe being shot will do that to you.” Cooper inclined his head, a sheepish gesture of acknowledgement. He would’ve liked to insist that he was fine, but the blunt fact of his own slip of the mind glared at him from Harry’s hand. Harry took a small step back, setting the recorder on the side table before he looked at his feet, seeming lost. 

“Harry,” he started haltingly. “Would you like to sit for a moment?” Harry gave him a hopeful look that Cooper didn’t dare assign specific meaning to. 

“Sure, Coop,” he replied, taking a spot gingerly on the edge of the bed. Cooper remembered how only a few minutes ago, he had latched onto Harry without any warning. Embarrassment simmered inside him, and yet. Harry hadn’t seemed to dislike the touch. 

Under the power of that thought, he looked up at Harry, only to find the man already looking at him intently. Encouraged, he inches closer, shifting on his knees, and Harry didn’t retreat. 

“Harry would you like to--” he paused, unable to put words to what he wanted. He put a hand on Harry’s knee by way of indication. If the heated look Harry gave him in return was anything to go by, it was enough to communicate his meaning. 

“Yes, Coop,” Harry said, coming closer as Cooper felt his own heart speed up at the attentive look Harry was levelling at him. “Yes, Dale,” he amended, and then they were kissing. Harry’s tongue licked at the seam of Cooper’s lips as he moved to face him, taking care not to break the kiss. He nudged Cooper back off his knees, to settle in between his legs. 

His back against the pillows, Cooper felt as though he were being pulled into a pool of tiredness that was only combated in the places where Harry touched him. His fingers tightened on Harry’s back, and he arched up so that his hardening erection met Harry’s, and was met with a groan. 

Harry moved a hand down his chest, lightly pinching at a nipple, pulling an enthused keening sound from Cooper. 

The sound cut off as quickly, when the sound of footsteps outside the door came loud enough to be audible. Cooper drew back, frozen in place, Harry paused too, arrested in time while they listened to the footsteps fade away. 

“You think someone will hear?” Harry asked, eyebrows knit. It wouldn’t be a wonderful development if someone did hear, but that hadn’t been on Cooper’s mind. 

“No, not that,” Cooper said, still breathless and overly aware of where Harry’s hand still rested on his chest. “I thought it might be someone coming here…” He thought of the waiter and the Giant, both of whom had seemed to arrive at times he’d felt as blurry as he did now. Worse still, was the idea of Windom Earle returning after the stunt with the mask. Cooper had ignored the possibility so far, but it seemed disturbingly real then. He tried to push the thoughts away, to focus on how he’d really like Harry to be kissing him again. “Harry, would you like to continue?” He asked, blunt to hide the tension of his thoughts. Harry nodded, huffing out a light chuckle. 

“That I would, Coop,” by the time he’d leaned down again, Cooper’s hands were working at the buttons of his shirt, traveling south to his belt buckle as well. 

“Will you…” Cooper murmured, batting hands at Harry’s belt. Harry nodded, stood up for a moment and divested himself of his shirt and pants in one move. 

At this new development, wildness burned through Cooper, his fingers plucked shakily at the buttons of his own shirt, before Harry pushed them away and took over. Harry ran his hands over every inch of bare skin he revealed, the warm weight he applied dripped over Cooper, who craned up to lap at Harry’s throat with desperate urgency. 

The blue top thrown to the side, Harry moved his hands to the waist of the pajama pants, looking up at Cooper as he did so. He didn’t have to wait long, as Cooper pushed his hips up to allow room for the pants to be removed. Harry sucked in a harsh breath, he was looking at Cooper in a fascinated way that felt as tangible as his touch. 

“Please, Harry,” he begged, voice crawling to a whimper as Harry sank down so that their skin touched, and moved to suck a mark into his collar bone. He was pushing his hips down at the same time so that their bare cocks slid together, and Cooper cried out for it sweetly. Harry slid a hand under Cooper’s thigh, coaxing his leg up to wrap around his waist. 

“Anything, anything,” Harry promised hotly, skimming a hand down to wrap around Cooper’s cock. He rubbed a thumb over the frenulum, relishing the way Cooper gasped wetly. He leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking, drawing more sounds from Cooper that sank to the core of his arousal like stones in a pond. 

He felt Cooper’s hand wrap around his own cock, stroking clumsy motions while the other hand tugged at curly hair. Harry kissed him again, tugging the bottom lip between his teeth so that when he pulled back Cooper’s mouth was pleasantly wet and red. 

“Ah-! Harry, please,” Cooper pleaded, Harry only moved his hand quicker, the feeling of Cooper’s hand stroking frantically at his cock driving him closer to his own climax. 

“What do you need, Coop?” Harry asked, and admired the way strands of hair had broken out of oiled neatness to cling to his forehead, his cheek. With his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, the man looked thoroughly debauched, and Harry moaned to see it. “You gotta tell me, Dale,” Harry said. He didn’t, really. But Harry wanted to hear him say it. 

“I want--,” Cooper tossed his head to the side, but want had soaked through him and he had no more reservations about what he said. “I want to come, Harry, please,” he felt that the longer he waited, unfulfilled, the more he burned up inside. Harry kept his hand steady through it all. 

“You will, Dale, you will,” he whispered gently, lips brushing Cooper’s ear as the man went tense and painted his own stomach with cum, crying out brokenly while Harry stroked him through it. When Cooper went all still and dreamy, Harry wrapped a hand around his, picking up a quick pace that had him coming on Cooper’s stomach a moment later. 

Harry fell back onto the bed, leaving one hand to rest on Cooper’s chest, above the damp bandages. 

“We should get these changed,” he said eventually, gesturing vaguely to where the mess was drying on the bandages, a puddle of textured white. He looks up at Cooper’s face, only to find the man’s eyes have fluttered shut, face slackened against the dim quiet of the room. 

Harry gazed at him for a long moment, wondering a little at the strange way Cooper had behaved tonight. Then again, maybe for him it wasn’t so strange. Harry shook the thoughts away and moved a hand to Cooper’s shoulder to wake him. 

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the dale/harry tag lol. The main conceit of Harry just waltzing into the hotel room is questionable but... just look past that cuz Cooper being all sleepy is kinda cute right


End file.
